Revival of Brawl
by don't worry about it12
Summary: J.R. on a mission to revive Brawl competitive scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my oc.**

"Go left, I go right", I said Ok I heard. I charged straight ahead and killed 1 guy while the game ended. "Yes I got last kill", I said "I gotta go see yea" I heard see yea before I turned off my Xbox while I heard my phone ring. "Hello", I said "J.R. what time is the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament", said Derek "It like 3:00 p.m.", I said "3:00 p.m. dude we gotta go",said Derek I check my phone to see what time it is. It 2:00 p.m. "We gotta go now ", I said I heard him say ok I got my phone and went to my car Derek got in the car and I went to Revival of games which was a 5 minute drive cause I have to live close to my business. I park in the parking lot and went in with Derek coming with me I went to Jason "Is everything set up?", I asked "Yea" he said "Good" "So I heard you going to play in the Brawl tournament and the smash 4 one too you're doing singles and teams aren't you?" "Yeah and I'm teaming with Derek", I said "You might want to go to the Super Smash Bros spot then." "Yeah see ya." Later I heard we went to the Super Smash Bros. spot and wait for Melee to end. After a while Brawl started to come on and Derek and I went to grand finales in singles "Good luck Derek" "Good luck J.R." we went to game five last stock last hit I somehow managed to get a hard read with Lucas up smash I went up to him and shaked his hand "Good game dude", I said "Good game", he said. We took first in teams and in smash 4 Derek got first place in singles with a meteor smash while I was recovering and we took third in teams. I smiled at the Brawl players there was at the very least 100 it wasn't bad for a local tournament. All the matches in smash 4 and Brawl are going to be put on YouTube then Melee on Mondays with project M and all the other games Wednesday to Saturday. I established a good local tournament and a steady YouTube account with 20k subscribers this is good but I like to see Brawl in it prime that was my number 1 mission in my book. "You can go", I say "Okay",says Derek. Derek went back to our house (Derek lived with me) l stayed at Revival of Games to upload the Brawl videos. At least Brawl scene isn't dead like it was before I created Revival of Games I say to my self. I don't know if my efforts are being affective for people to realise what I'm trying to do I mean sure I have 12-20k people who watch Brawl but it is who going to participate in the tournaments not who going to watch it to make it noticeable. I guess I'm going to find out on apex 2016 which is next week. I gotta go to it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my oc.**

Meanwhile in Super Smash Bros. house nine months before when J.R. made Revival of Games and had the first Brawl tournament date next Sunday . Lucas stared at the poster that appeared a Brawl tournament next Sunday "But I thought Brawl scene died Lucas thought to himself. So immediately Lucas grabbed the poster and ran to master hand when he got to master hand office he went in and gave master hand the poster while saying "I thought Brawl scene died so why is there a tournament next Sunday?" Master hand looked at the poster in disbelief "I thought brawl scene died to looks like Brawl might have a revival to." "What?",said Lucas "look at the company name Revival of Games I'm thinking the company going to revive Brawl untill it back to it prime." "Do we tell the others?" "Yeah let's do it now",said master hand. Master hand pressed a button then said "Attention all smashes go to the living room I have something to tell you." Then he and Lucas went to living room there already was all the smashes Lucas went to the edge if the group and Master hand went in front of the group and said "Some of you may or may not notice there was a new poster on the tournaments section I'm going to be blunt and tell you the truth the poster says this there a Brawl tournament next Sunday." As soon as he said that everyone immediately said that they thought Brawl scene died master hand waited for them to stop talking then told them that they should pepare for next Sunday and left them leaving them to there own questions. (Skip to next Sunday) Lucas like Ness was hype but Lucas made it to grand finales. Lucas had to versus metaknight Lucas won through. Everyone swarmed Lucas to congratulate him on winning the tournament there was a flash and there it was a poster that said when Lucas read it that they would do the tournament every Sunday everyone gasp the tournament not going to stop then suddenly everyone cheered happy that Brawl coming back slowly but surely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my oc.**

Next week came and we went to Apex "Yo J.R. we gotta go if we want to go to Apex now",says Derek "Yeah I meet you at the car" I said I got my headphones and my phone and went to the car Derek was in the car so I got in the passenger seat and went to Apex it took 5 days to get there when we got there we waited one hour to enter then we register for Brawl Project M and Smash 4 melee came and went then project M I took third in singles I took second in Smash 4 and thrid in teams then Brawl came when I was at Brawl spot there was 60 players is this all I thought then suddenly a crowd came in a large crowd that I was forced to be close to the commentators wow there this much I thought I heard the commentators say there was 260 people who register for Brawl they were wondering how this happen they pulled me away from the crowd to see what I thought "How do you think this happen",said the commentator "I think this happen because of Revival of Games the company I set up to try to revive Brawl we are setting up more Revival of Games in all the other states so they can play Brawl competitively without having to go far"I said "What so you did this?" "No my company and me did it also don't forgot to put ROG in front of my name when I play." "Ok", he said I went to watch the matches I made it through the Brawl pools and Derek did to.I made it to Grand finales Derek lost in losers final to M2K I took him to game 5 and manage to win by short hopping psi magnet or Psi Dashing(it short hop down b) I jump up as I killed him and everyone cheered and swarm me congratulating me I was tired it was 3:00 a.m. but the hype keep me awake I was so happy I got interviewed by the commentators and Derek and me went home and we waited for the aftermath to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my oc. Also guys review I don't care if it good or bad I need to know if it good or bad or if i'm spelling stuff wrong.**

After 2 days all the people in Revival of Games gave me a surprise party for my win against M2K it was thoughtful but the best part of it was getting to be able to fight everyone on Brawl. Though immediately my company got more respect and more views then ever when I won against M2K. I consider going to serious not local but really we wait until we able to get two Revival of Games one for local and the second for serious people who want to start to get into serious tournaments. "I still can't believe we were able to revive most of Brawl",said Derek "We are not the only ones who have Brawl tournaments there at least a Brawl tournament in a state we just well know for being the most popular and helping Brawl get alot more players", I said "Yeah but we got more views than ever when you won against M2K",said Derek" How much?" "We got more then 12k-20k it like 18k-30k now",said Derek "30k jeez I didn't think that will happen", I said "Yeah nethier did I",said Derek "You have to admit that we bring Brawl back and making sure it won't leave again and not only us now people are believing in Brawl now",said Derek "Yeah I wonder how that 260 people is going to effect the Smash community", I said "Me too wanna check it out",said Derek "Yea",I said we looked it up and click the first link which was a artical we read it it was pretty much this that there we are sering a Rival of Brawl the 260 players are the beginning and I won game 5 by the most surpising move that a Lucas main can play. I smile to myself then it said that there was an over whelming Brawl players who are playing in tournament like I'm talking about 300-400 players in one tournament and this happened because Revival of Games build it up then M2K vs me patch it off and now there 300-400 Brawl players in just one tournament Jeez 300-400 players per tournament I thought. "Didepan you know that our company have one Revival of Brawl in every state", I said "Yeah",said Derek why don't we have all of the Revival of Games to host a tournament on the same day at the same time", I said "Dude that amazing but what day and time?",said Derek "Oh that easy let's have it next Saturday and at 1 p.m.", I said "Okay let tell everyone",said Derek I went all out for this one from billboards and adds to post on game faqs and smash boards there were alot of people saying that they would pretty tournaments of the year from melee to smash 4.

(Time skip)

We were at the tournament everything was set up and in fact all the people in the company except commentators were going to play in the tournaments. Then in the aftermath we will post the most disrespectful match on youtube with all the video to youtube then I saw something that made me clench my fist there on smash board was the name Iwinalways aka John. And he coming if John and me get into a Brawl battle in the tournament I know what the most disrespectful game going to be I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to upload this one day earlier but my phone got wet and I had to put it in rice for one day but it okay (kinda of) and I'm okay I feel like Iniquity Rhymes when he made These Walls look it up on youtube it an amazing song. And follow me because I update frequency like 1-3 days. ****Pl** **ease** **review and also I don't own anything except my ocs also some backstory on John next chapter see yea.**

erek wake up it 12:30 p.m. and it Saturday", I said "Wait it 12:30 p.m. and it Saturday I meet you at the car",says Derek "Okay" I said and I went to my room and got my phone and my beats and I went to the car Derek was already checking to see if he got all of his stuff we both was eating breakfeast and he finished while I had one more bite I got in the passager seat and finished it while we got out of the street and I check my phone percent it was 100% and I plugged in my beats in my phone and waited till we got there. When we got there it was starting I watched it and then wanted for Brawl when it was over I turned on my phone and got on Spotify and I wanted for my match and I player a random song from it then put my phone at rest then put it in my pocket and won the match anf I won every match I player in then a real close match with a Ness I won though last match last hit manage to hit him with Lucas up smash he was really good and we went to grand finale were I had to fight John John walker up to me abd said to my face "You night as well give my first place". "Wow John I didn't think you be in the finalis thought you would lose on you first match wait you did didn't you?" My remark was follow by ohs and I walked to the platform and sat down as the match started and we went to final destination and he won and in the second one he won to I turned on my phone and went to Spotify and put in Iniquity rhymes and I hit random then went to Yoshi's Island were I won then I won the game 4 then we went to game 5 it was my choice and I chose Smashville while These Walls start heck yeah I thought I'm going to win as soon as the match started I charged John Ike and flash attack him then I f-air him then n-air him then I up tilt him then up smashed him then started up-air him and juggled him then I metor smashed him I got him to 90% then I d-air him then I down attack him twice then up smash him and that killed him then I died and he brought me up to 100% but I managed to get him with a up smash which killer him but when it hit him I paused then I took a picture but when it said save it I backed out and I unpaused watch him die but I killed my self so I was down to one life then I did a 360 controller flip and I taunded until the match was over I took off my beats and John just left without shakeing my hand I smiled and I heard the commentators talking in disbelif one of them wanted to talk to me I walked over there while I heard people oh my god, or the desrespect. The commentators asked me question and I answer then the he asked me if I ever done that before I said no I planned to do that if anybody disrespect me though. I walked out of the tournament I didn't want to play Smash 4 and I went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys i'm running of ideas so this story going to end soon but i'm going to make a new story also** **review** **and** **follow me** **and also I don't own anything except my oc**

Before I left the commentator askes me who was John and why i'm disrespectful to him to this I said that he was my big brother and that when we enter the smash bros scene that no matter that we have a moment of peace\starting put to show our respect to each other (which we both did in the grand finals on every round) then no matter what we do combos disrespectful or not and we won't shake hands no matter anyways I went home and fell asleep and the next day I went to work then went to Revival of Games and just did thing that I had to do to make it work out then play against players and staff in Brawl or any other smash game. The next day after work I posted all the matches and I posted all the disrespectful match after much condersion the match was John vs me I smiled and played some matches against some casual players that wanted to play against me I won like all except one match. And watched my match and saw there were some people who said they watched this again just because of my disrespect on the last match.(I forgot to motion it was streamed in Twich I think.)I went home and fell asleep. I work up and went to work then went to Revival of Games just in time for a tournament Derek wasn't there I got second place I loss to a link player. And I wanted for cheers to end then I went to my office Jason joined me and said where are we going to place the new building "We are putting it in Dallas, Texas I smiled as he left ah what a surprise was this going to be for the staff and the players and the Smash community as a whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**I** **don't** **own** **anything**. **Also review.**

The project was almost done there were to be 3 building in Texas close to each other like 1 building in the center then another building on a corner then on another corner the 3 building. The building were to be in Austin, Texas but there was going to be one Revival of Games in all major and minor city so yeah we starting on minor city now with Lufkin begging the first minor city. (3 month s later) The project is finished and we almost done with the minor city in Texas. Now it was time to show Derek "Yo Derek I gotta show you something", I said "What is it?", said Derek "You gotta see it to believe it" "Fine" he get in the car and we go to the bulidings and he said "So what the surprise" "You see the 3 tall buildings" "Yea" "They represent Melee,Brawl, and Smash 4 and they can hold 500 people each" "Wow so 500 people but why so much space there not going to be that much people" "You are wrong I informed all the people in this area and the area close to it I also informed the people who play in are tournaments to" "I kinda sent the tournament details to everything Smash Bro. related about a week ago." "And" "I got everyone from Revival of Games to come over and play here" "When" "I informed them about a week ago." "When does it start?" "Now that why I made you get your tournament stuff" "Oh thanks" "No problem" then the doors open and the people outside came in (there were people outside a long line to) when we went in we went to the center and we sat down at our spots like there were spots away from the center that were we start then every match we win we get closer to the center which is the grand finals we made it to semi finals but Derek lost 2 and he end up in 3 place. The player who won was a ness player. And a good one at that. When I first saw her I was like well it was bound to happen. Anyways she said,"Don't hold back" "Wasn't planning on it." We went to game 5 and all the sudden I had this moment that I can't descripe (I really can't) it was like I'm going to win. I don't know what it was adrenalin or something like that but it clearly affected my gameplay\style like the way I play Lucas is hibrid of offensive and defense but because of that moment it went from hibrid to full on offensive like i'm talking I was doing combo from left to right she didn't even get to breathe until she died. By then I haved some of it and I mixed it with thinking and took her stock though she took my stock twice and we both had 100% I sent her flying she jump and I turned around and jump up twice and back-air her and she went flying down and died. I shaked her hand and she and I said, "Sparing partners?" Immediately I said, "Sure you wanna spar at Revival of Games also I forgot what your name " "Sure also my name Graci. "Well Graci looks like you got a sparing partner."We go a tommoraw at 1:00 p.m." "Okay" I smiled and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything this is the last chapter see yea.**

"The Big House 7 dude we gotta go to it" I said "Heck yeah but we gotta do a crew battle when we are there" "Who should we take?" "Graci, you, me, and Jason" "Okay that settled let tell them" after we telled them and they agreed to go we left for Tbh7. When we were there we took high places in the Brawl and Smash 4 me being 2 in Brawl and 3 in Smash 4 but the crew battles were more interesting we won like all of them we played but during one a guy took all of Graci and Derek stock Jason then proced to take the dude stock and another dude stock with his Ike before dying by a girl who mained metaknight she said "a Lucas player this would be easy" "Please I know who going to win me" "Really okay" "Let make a bet than 50 dollars each", I said "Okay let go" I took her stock but was on my last stock when I took all of her stocks I killed like this on her last stock down-air down attack twice then down b and that killed her. I took my money then we left and dropped Graci and Jason at there house and then we went home.


End file.
